


Void

by sunshineandeyebrows



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, So yea, but decided its whatever, but only minhyuk is officially mentioned, bye, coz as usual i suck at them, here you go, i didnt even want to post it at first, i just saw all those spaces in the teaser and got emotional????, i was thinking about those three writing it, idek man, im not sure if any other tags are needed, its just something different i wanted to try, so you can imagine whoever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandeyebrows/pseuds/sunshineandeyebrows
Summary: Emptied spots filled with different fingertips.





	Void

"He just kind of... disappears, you know? Suddenly makes me get used to spaces."

A gentle hum reverberating through the gap between a thought and a word.

"Aren't spaces good, though?"

Rustling of clothes, just momentary. Silence.

"Sometimes they're too big. That guy," a finger pointing in the dark towards the small cage hung in the corner. "If you let him out now, would he be okay?"

A hand brushing through soft, bright hair.

"Maybe," another silence, prettier than the last one. "After a while."

The bed creaking grumpily under their weight.

"See?"

There is a lot of room for the moon to shine inside, fit somewhere between slow breaths and pale skin. There is a lot of room for the lack of words, too.

"He's so much, even though his form is so small."

"He's the cage."

It's not a question, although maybe it should have been.

A sigh breaking the air.

"He's beautiful. And safe. I don't mind being locked up."

"Let's find him, then."

Like the sound of arrow cutting the space right by one's ear, shocking, abrupt, unwelcome.

A grimace.

"He doesn't want to be found. I've tried."

Second hum, shorter, ugly.

"It does seem like you."

Quietness covering them like a gentle tide between two heart beats.

"He'll be back."

Something that would have been a reassurance, but is empty like wide spaces and fast like wilder minds.

Soft sound of feet hitting the floor. Hair brighter than the moon. Quiet singing of the bird trapped on the other side of what could be universe, almost lost in the slow walk of the world.

"I know. He always is."

"Minhyuk."

A name spilling into the dip of mattress. Too real for the detached hour, giving everything the strange quality of being stopped short in one time, one place. Too careful, like a spoon slipping into a cup of lukewarm coffee to stir it, sugar forgotten, bitterness doubled.

"It's okay."

Discomfort, disdain twisting thin lips to form an imitation of a theater mask. Cold, closed off. A flip of silver-light hair rivaling the shine of moon. The dream comes back, vague this time, drenched in mist and too black eyes devoid of stars.

It's not okay.

Bed whining under the shift of a body. Warm hands, too big, soothing unsaid words into milky planes of skin. Curtain flowing in the gentle breeze of something unintelligible and metallic that is tangling with quiet inhales, quieter exhales of air.

"Don't."

Voice swallowed by too much and not enough at once. Gentle sounds with the power to hush pouring thoughts. Padding of raindrops against the windowsill, against the tightly wounded walls of heart. Pitiful chirping from the other side of the universe, gray and sharp. Painful.

Night stretching into endlessness, interrupted by soft touches that leave bruises on a few of too many angles of the soul. Moon peeking uninterestingly.

A gasp.

A stream flowing mindnumbing, bluish words into the crooks of bones, snuggling in between ribs. Less space, more freedom. Different cage.

Ache.

**Author's Note:**

> any and all kudos and comments appreciated <3


End file.
